Long Lost Lovers
by LunarWarriorWolf
Summary: Legolas and Aletheio were best friends. When they finally reunite Legolas had hoped it would be the same as before. unfortunately, something had grown between them, is their friendship strong enough to prevail? or is it something more. Eventual Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

Aletheio grinned, urging her horse forward with a slight squeeze of her thighs.

She reared and sped on faster than the wind, clouds of dust being kicked up in her wake. Her brown curls streamed out behind her, and Legolas shook his head, catching up on his own horse.

Sharing the look that they reserved for only one another, they raced across the landscape with inhuman speed. Indeed, they were elves, elves of Mirkwood. The best kind. Both of them were so similar, both were different from the other elves.

Legolas by his heritage, Leo from her past and her appearance.

People often mistook them for a couple, they would gag and laugh. Saying that they would rather be mortal than have to kiss one another. To some extent, it was true. But deep down they did, as a family does their siblings.

The day they realised they needed each other, was the day they were torn apart.

"-Aletheio has to go." Thranduil's face was set and his voice did not betray the pain he felt from letting one of his youngest and most vulnerable elves go into the dangers that she had to face.

"WHY! Tell me why father! She has lived in Mirkwood for so long. We need her. She has a part in everything!" Legolas' eyes clouded with tears that stung, but he was to proud to let fall.

Thranduil looked down at his young son with a steely gaze.

"She must go son, for her own sake. Her father is dying. She needs to see him."

Legolas drew himself up. "Then I shall go with her. She needs me. She can't even fire a bow! It's pathetic! She can't protect herself from everything out there."

Thranduil remembered his wife's death. "And you can? No, Legolas. She must take on the journey alone."

Legolas fumed, bursting out of the throne room in a tide of fury, coming face to face with-

"Leo! They're trying to take you away from me! Don't go! I need you!"

Aletheio looked at Legolas with red rimmed eyes. She had been crying.

"My father needs me more. I shall go. And I shall go alone. I know I can't fire a bow, but I'm not useless OR pathetic WHATEVER you think, Prince of Mirkwood. I do not bow to you." Her black eyes glittered and her earthy curls stood out proud and fierce. Her lip trembled but she showed no side of weakness.

Legolas reached for her hand and she jerked away. One simple movement that crushed him. She was the one who he confided with whenever he had problems, she was the one who he had shared his first glass of wine with, who he had suffered his first hangover with.

Aletheio turned her head, it hurt her to know she had caused the pain he had on his face, but couldn't he see? Her father was dying. She had to see him. He was all she had left.

Tears made tracks down her face and she felt Legolas touch her arm. He too had a silvery tear on his cheek, but he did not wipe it away.

Turning back to him she gazed into his eyes. Those pools of liquid sapphire that she could always read as easy as a book. Now they were hard and a steely grey.

"Go now if you must." his voice was harsh and surprised even him.

Aletheio nodded, and as she carried out her last order from Mirkwood, she cried the whole way.

Legolas woke from his cruel dream in a sweat. It had been over a century since he had said goodbye to his best friend. Over 70 years since he had stopped thinking of her. Why was it now when he was travelling to Rivendell had she re entered his thoughts?

Far off in Rivendell, Aletheio thought the same.

~^w^~

this was a challenge from one of my friends to release a fanfic I made 3 years ago. my writing style was so crappy.


	2. Council of Elrond the oh so powerful

~Chapter 2~

Aletheio sat out on the balcony, staring off into the distance. She barely remembered Mirkwood, so why was it that she felt a pull, tugging her away over the mountains to the forest?

She was safe and happy in Rivendell, wasn't she? Sighing, she tore her gaze away from the mountains and thought of the strange band of travellers that had arrived the other day.

Strange creatures they were, and so small, smaller even than the dwarves that had arrived a few days earlier. One was greatly wounded, and Elrond himself had to heal the poor thing.

Arwen had brought him here, Aletheio was envious of her, she had the freedom to leave, and while there was no physical thing hindering her, Aletheio had this sense of being pressured to stay whenever Elrond looked at her. She had lost her confidence years ago.

She turned her head slightly as soft footsteps sounded beside her.

Aragorn stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Aletheio looked up to those grey eyes that seemed to bore into her soul.

Aragorn always seemed to know what she was thinking, and for some reason, she was alright with it. Somehow it made her feel safe and protected again, like someone knew her fears and could protect her from them. She hadn't had that sense of protection since….

She shook her head mentally and gave a small smile to the Ranger.

Aragorn returned it "Aletheio, I know that you feel trapped here, but you really do have a choice to stay or go."

Aletheio dropped her fake smile and turned her gaze back to the road beneath the balcony.

"Aragorn, you know not why I stay, My father died here. I must remain."

Aragorn's brows furrowed, "Aletheio, that was years ago! You must mourn the dead but what is done is done. You cannot change the past no matter how unjust it was."

Aletheio leaned closer to her friend but kept her eyes on the road.

Aragorn sighed. "I do not understand elves."

"And yet you fall in love with one."

Aletheio replied, smiling with a shadow of her old self.

Aragorn laughed, "I do not need to understand someone to be fond of them."

Hoofbeats interupted them from the road. Aletheio turned to the stream of horses bearing the banner of Mirkwood. She paled and left the balcony in a hurry.

~~^w^~~

Aletheio hastily walked to her chambers and shut the doors behind her.

Her memories flooded back to her, as if someone had chipped a hole in a damn and all the water was rushing forward in torrents.

Breathing heavily, she stood on her tiptoes and reached for a steel banded box on the top shelf. Wiping the dust off the lid, she pried the top open.

Inside, were a collection of kunai and two curved elvish blades that glittered despite the years of neglect.

Aletheio drew the blades and the familiar yet alien sound echoed through the chambers. The sharp edge had a pattern of star-like flowers up the blade and they shone in the light.

Sheathing them carefully, she turned to the kunai, triangular knives that had black leather bound tightly around the hilt. She found nine of them, all attached to a black leather belt with a silver buckle shaped like an acorn. The sign of Mirkwood.

Aletheio stood, slipping out of her dress, she buckled the belt around her hips where it hung, slightly diagonal. Reaching back into the box, she found a set of traveling clothes folded neatly at the bottom.

Light grey leggings, a white tunic and a black vest with a laced up back.

The tunic was too big for her, but the vest tightened it and it hung down halfway to her knees in triangular flaps.

Aletheio stood in front of the mirror and turned, inspecting every detail of the costume in awe. She owned something like this?

Placing a hand on the hilt on one of the blades, it felt so natural, and Aletheio remembered how to fight, how to slice a head and how to throw a knife with such accuracy that she could split an arrow right through it's middle.

For a moment she was her old self. Aletheio the warrior, Aletheio the traveller.

But then something shattered inside her.

"No," She whispered to herself "I can never be that person again."

She took off her garments hurriedly. But when it came to the belt, she hesitated fingers paused over the silver buckle. Then, she left the black leather sash around her waist and slipped her dress over it.

She didn't know why, but it made her feel balanced. Safe, dangerous.

With a slight spring in her step she exited her chambers with a smile gracing her face.

~~^w^~~

Legolas arrived at the secret meeting early, such as elves do. And he took a seat beside one of his kin silently. The elf's name was Cayber and he held a sword at his hip warily.

Legolas himself had left his bow with his travel clothes. Now he was in a silver robe with a pale sash around his waist, tracing the complicated patterns on his embroidered sleeves he caught the sound of light footsteps coming up steps.

Looking up he found himself looking at a beautiful elleth stepping up the last few steps to the meeting place.

Her dark brown hair had obviously been straightened as the tips had already started to coil into ringlets, but it was not the controlled waves of Arwen, but actual, messy curls. Her skin was a healthy creamy colour. Her shoulders had a low necked dress resting on them and it flowed naturally down her hips and to the ground.

Legolas spotted a strange seam on the skirt of the dress and found himself staring untill Cayber tapped his shoulder.

"Master Legolas? I know she is quite beautiful, but I do believe it is bad manners to stare at a woman's, umm, hummm." Cayber cleared his throat pointedly and Legolas tore his gaze away in embarresment.

He met the gaze of the woman and he saw she had folded her legs over one another and her cheeks had a slight flush.

Mouthing an apology, he turned his attention to Elrond.

The meeting had begun.

~~^w^~~

"If by life or death I can save you, I will, You have my sword." Aragorn said, Aletheio's eyes widened. He might not return from that perilous journey.

"And my bow," the blond elf said, standing.

"And my axe!" Gimli growled.

Aletheio rose as well, "And my knives." She had enough of doing nothing while the people she loved threw themselves into danger.

Boromir looked her up and down, "But you have no weapons. And you are a woman."

Aletheio glared at him, her black eyes glittering with a hidden malice.

In a fluent movement her skirt was shed, the strange seam split open, revealing a few hidden buttons that kept it in place, she stood, proud and regal.

Elrond gave her a warning stare but she paid him no heed. Her kunai belt glittered in the sun and she glowered at Boromir.

"No weapons you say, Captain of Gondor? Woman you say? Not yet. Women stay at home, helpless as their husbands march to war. No, Woman I am not."

Boromir rose, reaching for his sword.

"Aletheio," Elrond warned, his voice tinted with a firm command.

Aletheio sat back down on her seat but refrained from buttoning her skirt back on. She folded her legs over each other and held herself back from the vicious words threatening to burst out.

Boromir walked toward Frodo, ignoring the daggers Aletheio glared into his back.

"You carry the fate of all of us on your shoulders little one. You have the people of Gondor behind you."

A large hobbit bustled up the stairs from behind a bush "Mister Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond looked down at him in slight amusement.

Then two more ran up from behind the pillars. Aletheio shook her head in disbelief.

"They're multiplying!"

"We're coming too!" one of them stopped and struck a pose.

"You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this kind of mission,quest… thing."

"That rules you out, Pip." the first one snickered.

Elrond smiled slightly.

"Nine companions…. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Aletheio rose again.

"Why is it that all the men get to go and yet I am stuck here! It's not fair! It never was! Let me go! I will be less of a burden than these 'hobbits'."

"Please leave me and Aletheio alone. I think we need to discuss things."

Aletheio glared at everyone in passing, then her eyes snagged on a pair of blue eyes for a moment. But the moment passed and she was left with a boiling rage and a belt full of kunai.

OOOOO what's she gonna do! Don't worry there will be no killing. yet.

Xb lol. leave a review, and please look out for more!


	3. Don't you remember me?

~Chapter 3~

Italic means elvish.

~^w^~

Elrond stepped down from his chair, walking toward Aletheio who was trembling with anger.

"I see you've found your old knives. Hopefully they are still as sharp as they used to be."

Laying a hand on her back, Elrond led her through the winding paths of Rivendell, finally coming to a white statue embedded in a tree.

" _Your father would not have wanted you to grieve for this long. It has been too long, Aletheio."_

" _My time is mine to spend how I wish, and I have a lot of it._ " Aletheio looked at the statue, it was dedicated to her father.

"He was a great man. But it seems that even the greatest warriors are not immune to Elf rot." Elrond said. And the grief was heavy in his voice. Turning Aletheio so she was at arm's length from him, he grasped her shoulders.

"I do not want to see the broken elf that arrived across the river. You have spent so much time here, and you are the last of your kind."

Aletheio started to speak but Elrond hushed her.

"Aletheio, your father loved you. But he would rather you lived your life to the fullest. Not just a fraction of what could have been."

Aletheio tore away from Elrond's gaze. "My father was a great man, but he is not here anymore. And nothing can change that."

"Indeed, Nothing can, but broken hearts can mend, and broken bones can heal, scars don't, but they fade."

Aletheio clutched Elrond's hand to her breast.

"Why is it that this one won't? I feel the pain just as clearly as the day he, left…." Her voice trailed to nothingness, and her shoulders racked with sobs.

Elrond laid his hand on her shoulder.

"If you think you are ready, you may travel with the company."

Aletheio rubbed at her eyes like a child and drying her tears she stood,

"I am ready."

Elrond smiled and bowed his head. "Behold, Aletheio Silverstream, Tenth companion of the Ring."

~~^w^~~

Legolas ran his hand through his hair, thinking.

He had the image of those two eyes looking at him. He recognised them, but he didn't know from where. Hopefully the elf at the meeting would be able to come. He did hope for an elven companion on this journey.

Standing, he decided that walking was better than sitting and thinking. He wandered the paths of Rivendell aimlessly, not knowing or caring where he would end up.

He heard Mithrandir talking to someone, and he saw Aragorn but there was also another familiar voice.

"I will not travel with a woman." Boromir stated, gruffly.

"She may be less of a burden than the hobbits but she is still that."

Aragorn spoke; "Aletheio travelled far before settling in Rivendell. I believe that she came from Mirkwood. If she can cope with giant spiders, I think she will be of some use in the company."

Legolas' eyes widened at his childhood friend's name.

He believed that she had somehow died on her return journey to Mirkwood.

Many had.

Then another voice spoke.

"I am journeying with you whether you like it or not. Boromir son of Denethor. You are the son of the steward, not the king. And even if you were, I do not bow to Gondor unless it is Estel on the throne."

Legolas rose up the last three steps knowing who he would see even before he came around the corner. And there she was, looking exactly the same as she had when he last saw her. Her brown curls tumbled down her back in uncoordinated coils. Her dark eyes glittered in the fading sun, and so did the triangular knives on her belt.

Boromir growled something incoherently. In a blink of an eye, Aletheio was holding one of them to his throat.

"Begging your pardon, but that is no way to talk about your future king. If you should insult me or Aragorn, please do it to our faces."

Aragorn made to pull her away, but she stood firm. Boromir pushed her blade away and rose.

"Gondor needs no king, We have managed without one for years. Only when the 'king' turns up does the trouble arise."

Legolas stepped onto the platform where the argument was taking place.

"Then I ask of you, Captain of Gondor. Who was it seeking aid in the first place?"

Aletheio turned to the newcomer. Recognition flashed in her eyes. Legolas smiled. But Aletheio turned away, to Mithrandir she spoke.

"I hope we will set off as soon as we can. The darkness is spreading, and even Rivendell cannot shield you for long."

Gandalf puffed his pipe, sending wisps of smoke sailing up into the air.

"I know. We leave at sunrise."

Legolas felt a pang in his heart. He didn't know what he expected, but certainly not this. He had hoped that they would be able to continue off where they had said goodbye, that they could have the same bond that they shared in Mirkwood.

Apparently not.

~~^w^~~

LEGOLAS JUST GOT REJECTED! OH CRAP! ALETHEIO IS THE QUEEN OF BUUURRNNZ! Just saying, I did write this three years ago, so I am just as new to the story as you are.


	4. Mom? Aragorn broke the mountain

~~Chapter 4~~

Bold = spells.

~~^w^~~

Legolas did not know why he was feeling this way. It was natural that she would forget. But why did he remember?

They could start over. But he would never forget those years they had spent together. How could she?

Legolas swiftly cleared his mind as they walked further and further away from Rivendell. Glancing back, he thought he saw a glimpse of a figure standing on the balcony, swathed in red, watching as they made their way into the horizon.

He looked at Aletheio, checking how she was doing with leaving Rivendell.

Her face was blank, but her eyes betrayed the swirling emotions in her. They were like stained windows into her mind, and Legolas could see the grief and pain.

But there was also happiness. There was a spring in her step, and a bounce in her hair. She hummed a tuneless melody to herself and all the company seemed to find her good mood contagious.

Pippin went up to her and tugged her hand. Legolas smiled.

~~^w^~~

Aletheio looked down at the hobbit.

"Umm, Miss? If we are to be travelling together, Umm, I would like to know your name?"

Aletheio smiled warmly.

"I am Aletheio Silverstream. Don't worry, I'm not royalty. You don't have to be formal around me."

Pippin visibly relaxed and Aletheio laughed.

"I hope I'm not too scary. Strider's supposed to be Mr Tall Dark and Brooding."

Aragorn sent Aletheio face.

"So I'm the scary one am I? What about the elf who almost murdered me as soon as she met me?"

"I WAS DRUNK ESTEL."

"Sure."

Aletheio was almost back to normal. In Rivendell, she was always hiding everything about her, high heels to hide her short height. Straightening her hair, wearing dresses to hide her scars, wearing politeness to hide the personality.

Now she was free.

She growled playfully and slapped Aragorn on the arm.

He grinned and slipped his pack off, sitting down on a boulder. Aletheio smiled. She couldn't stay mad at him. Every time she looked at him, she saw the young boy that she first met in Rivendell. And yet he was the one who took care of her.

"Ahh, the irony." she sighed to herself.

Turning her head, she saw Boromir teaching Pippin and Merry how to duel.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Good, very good." He encouraged,

Aragorn lifted his head from his pipe.

"Move your feet."

Aletheio gazed on, and when Pippin looked to her in advice she gave a warm smile.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Aletheio raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Gimli. The dwarf was leaning on his axe, looking out across the peaks of the Misty mountains.

Mithrandir shook his head,

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Aletheio frowned. But before she could interrupt she was distracted by Pippin's small cry of pain.

"Sorry!" Boromir said hurriedly.

Pippin kicked Boromir's leg and him and Merry tackled him together.

Aragorn laughed as Boromir was buried in the two hobbits.

"For the Shire!" Pippin yelled.

Aletheio grinned, and with a battle cry, she launched herself off the rock she was standing on and into Estel.

~~^w^~~

Legolas looked on those events with a creased brow.

Why was it that she was so comfortable with Aragorn and yet she barely remembered him?

Staring off into the distance, he heard Sam behind him,

"What is that?"

Gimli squinted into the sky. "Nothing, just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir rose. "It's moving fast… against the wind."

Legolas yelled suddenly

"Crebain from Dunland!"

Aletheio pricked her ears up and shrieked

"HIDE!"

She rolled off Aragorn and threw a wet cloth over the fire.

"Merry! Frodo!" she heard Boromir yell and caught a glimpse of Boromir ushering them underneath a bush.

"Come on! Come on! Take cover!" Aragorn gestured to a small dip in the rock where Legolas was hiding.

Aletheio dove for cover there.

Legolas wrapped an arm around her, sinking lower to the ground.

Aletheio curled closer to him getting a glimpse of the sky from where she was sitting.

She gasped and buried her face in Legolas' chest.

Legolas froze. Her fists clenched in his tunic, awkwardly, he patted her back reassuringly.

A huge mass of birds swirled like a black cloud before turning in the direction of Isengard, Aletheio heard the caws of them echo in her skull. Soon she felt Legolas' breathing relax and she knew that the danger had passed.

Rising from her position she looked up at Legolas.

"Speak of this to no-one."

~~^w^~~

Aletheio trudged near the back of the company, making sure that they didn't fall back. Frodo stumbled and rolled toward Aragorn.

"Frodo!" Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet, Frodo was shivering. Aletheio undid her cloak and gave it to the hobbit.

She looked up at Aragorn, but he was staring at Boromir.

Boromir was standing, holding the ring up by it's chain.

Aletheio narrowed her eyes and reached for her blades, Frodo touched her hand and shook his head.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing."

Aragorn's eyes flashed.

"Boromir. Give the ring back to Frodo."

For a moment Aletheio thought that Boromir would not listen.

Their eyes met and Boromir handed it over.

"As you wish, I care not."

He walked off and Aletheio stared after him.

Leaning to Estel, she whispered in his ear.

"He shall not last long with the seduction of the Ring."

Aragorn nodded grimly. Then he caught the eyes of Legolas, who was looking back at them with an unreadable gaze.

"Reminds me of a certain elf."

Aletheio reddened despite the cold and slapped his side.

"Go dunk your head in Mt Doom!"

Aragorn grinned.

"I guess you're just calling me hot?"

Aletheio let out a scream of frustration and leapt onto the snow, speeding of on the surface of the frost while the others had to trudge through it.

She stopped and glared back at Estel.

"I HATE PUNS!"

Then a great rumbling was heard on from the peak of the mountain.

"F*ck."

The avalanche sped down the mountain, and Aletheio just made it to the side of the cliff in time.

" **Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!** "

Gandalf looked up in fear. It was the voice of Saruman.

Aragorn recognised it as well.

"It is Saruman! He is trying to bring down the mountain! WE MUST TURN BACK!"

"NO! **Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!** "

Aletheio clutched Sam to her, shielding him from most of the cold snow and wind.

" **Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!**!"

Lightning struck the top of the mountain and a second avalanche tumbled down the mountain.

Legolas pulled Gandalf away from the edge and against the cliff just in time.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled, barely managing to be heard over the sound of the roaring snow.

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aletheio screamed back, snow caught in her stubborn ringlets.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli said. The bulk of the avalanche had passed and they could now talk normally.

Gandalf's brows creased and Aletheio saw the worry in his aged face.

"Let the ringbearer decide."

~~^w^~~

GUYS! This is gonna get better I swear. This is kinda a tenth walker fanfic but she goes her separate ways soon.


	5. Ber? (Promise? in Sindiran)

~Chapter 5~

Aletheio's eyes widened.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, concerned.

"We will go through the mines."

Gandalf inclined his head.  
"So be it."

Aletheio groaned inwardly. She had first watch. She was tired and sore. But she could not want the company think that she was a weakling.

She watched as the company all tucked in for the night. She smiled when she saw the hobbits, Frodo was still buried in her cloak.

She often got bored on watch, so she began to sing to herself.

The melody was not about the birds or the beasts of the trees as elven songs usually were, but instead the sea and the waves, the journeys of a seal.

It was a strange song to most, almost wordless, but here and there if you really listened, there would be the lyrics of the song, clear as day.

Legolas exited his tent and strode over to Aletheio.

He sat down beside her.

"What are you doing? You need rest."

Legolas shook his head,

"It is not likely I shall get much sleep tonight."

Aletheio frowned but did not object.

"Do you remember me?" He asked. His blue eyes swirled with emotions. Aletheio was familiar with all of them.

Slowly, she nodded.

"Why did you not return? I thought I lost you."

Aletheio's lip trembled. She did not want to remember the days when her father was dying. There was so much pain in those days. And Legolas was just yet another reminder that she had failed.

A burning welled up in her throat and eyes. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek.

Legolas winced and pulled her into his arms.

She pushed away. Legolas still felt the pain, even though this action had been repeated many times.

"Why do you care?"

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because you were my best friend, and I don't want to lose you again."

Aletheio's shoulders stiffened.

"I am not an object to be lost Legolas Greenleaf. And we were best friends. Past tense. I love you, but you just remind me of… dad. And the pain. Why does it hurt so much?"

Legolas had heard those words before.

But not from her. Not Aletheio. Not the girl who came home with mud all over her. Not the girl who had the nerve to shave off King Thranduil's eyebrows when she was small.

"Because you never let it go."  
Legolas took her hand in his own.

"You need to let it all out."

A lone tear left a track down her face silently.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Legolas smiled softly.

"And I don't want you to hurt."

Aletheio managed a small smile before the flood gates in her eyes burst forward.

She clutched at the cloth of his tunic and he ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed, whispering comforting words to her.

Aletheio cried her heart out on his chest, drenching his shirt in tears.

He reminded her so much of her father. She remembered curling up in his lap as the sun set in Lothlorien. He would tell her tales of the dragons of the north, about him fighting them with Thranduil. She remembered being so scared of them she slept beside him on some nights.

Then she remembered her mother. Her silver hair, her dark blue eyes and her singing. She taught her all the songs she knew. She had less memories of her. But she knew she had the same talent with horses as she did, and she hardly ever needed a bridle for even the most wild of all horses.

All out of tears ,she lay her head on Legolas' lap slowly slipping into sleep as he ran his hands through her brown curls.

She was beautiful. Legolas could not deny that.

But she was strange. She was so carefree for an elf centuries old. But he knew there was another side to her. The one Boromir had faced.

The one who had murdered someone to defend her mother.

Legolas did not know how to confront his feelings. He learnt from his father, and he had taught him near to nothing about relationships.

But he also learnt from Aletheio, and she had taught him that someone could be sweet and adorable one minute and dangerous in the next.

But for now, she was sweet and adorable and sleepy.

~~^w^~~

Aletheio frowned at the gip where the gate of Moria was located.

She did not like the look of the steep slope. Less the look of the lake.

Legolas touched her hand reassuringly and Aletheio flushed slightly, remembering the night before. Aletheio knew that she needed him, but she was scared. What of? She herself was not even sure.

Shyly, Aletheio looked up into his eyes.

He was staring intently at the gate of Moria with an unreadable gaze.

" _Legolas?_ "

He turned his head to her- eyes windows into his mind.

" _Whatever happens in Moria, I've got your back._ "

Aletheio squeezed his hand and slipped her hand out of his to start her struggle down the pebbled hill.

~~^w^~~

"The walls of Moria." Gimli said, in awe.

Aletheio looked at the door with distaste. She was not to fond of caves, having spent a few days trapped in one with Orcs, but she knew that if her discomfort was the price she had to pay for world peace she would run into thousands of caves full of Uruk-Hai.

Her ears pricked at the sound of a splash.

She twirled toward Merry and saw him and Pippin chucking stones into the lake.

"Merry, do not disturb the water." Aragorn appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Aletheio looked up at the ranger.

"I swear, you got my growth spurt and I got your elegance."

Estel smiled lazily at her,

"And yet you manage to fall on your ass countless times."

Aletheio grumbled and threw one of her blades into a dead tree with aggression. How come it was always him who get the last say in everything? It wasn't fair.

"Now I am curious to know why you know so much about Elven body parts."

Estel suddenly looked guilty and Leo laughed. He was like a brother to her. She could hit him and yell at him, and he would yell back. She loved the sense that he could challenge her, and loved it when he did- which was often.

"Oh, It's useless!" Gandalf threw his staff to the ground and sat- sulking near the door. Aletheio stepped toward them and ran her hand over the engraved door.

"What do the doors say?" Frodo asked from behind her.

Aletheio turned to him in surprise, she hadn't even heard him behind her.

"I'm not an expert, I normally got distracted in lessons so I might be confusing some of the letters. To me it says; The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak friend and- oh wait, there's a comma. Mellon?"

The doors swung open and the stench of goblins hit Aletheio in the face, Hard.

She cringed and withdrew from the entrance of the cave in disgust.

She walked in hesitantly after Legolas and heard a scream from behind her.

This time she really did jump, and whipped around to find Frodo struggling against a dark tentacle that was wrapping around his waist.

Aletheio stared in stunned silence as Sam hacked at the slimy tendril with surprising strength.

It retreated, but three more attached themselves to Frodo and lifted him into the air, Aletheio gave a battle cry and threw one of her kunai into one of the disgusting creature's tentacles.

Legolas notched an arrow in his bow, Aragorn drew his sword and Boromir sliced at one of the limbs of the creature with all his might.

Aletheio drew her curved elvish blades and swirled them around in the fighting style she had learned from King Thranduil.

She stabbed one into one of the tendrils and twisted it viciously.

Another one of the tentacles wrapped around her waist and squeezed tightly. All her breath leaving her in a oof! Aletheio dropped her blades and the splash caught the attention to a certain blond Elf.

Legolas yelled for her and she struggled against the strong tentacle, trying to reach one of her kunai. Legolas shot the tentacle straight through to the other side and the creature gave a shrill scream.

Aletheio dropped to the ground and Legolas passed her the dropped blades and threw her to the gate. Aletheio resisted the urge to curl up and cry from the pain and grabbed Merry and Pippin, shielding them from danger as they struggled to get to Frodo.

Legolas shot an arrow straight into the vile thing's eyes and it screamed in rage and pain. The company ran to the gate and Legolas grabbed Aletheio's hand as he ran past her, tugging her along with him as he ran down the passageway.

They stopped after some time when Aletheio let a whimper escape her lips.

Panting, Legolas slid his hand from hers and Leo grabbed it again.

"I'm scared. Of being hurt. Physically."

Legolas smiled and took both her hands in his.

"You would be a fool not to. I am too. But I know how to push past it. And I can help you to as well."

Aletheio swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.  
Her breathing slowed and she relaxed visibly.

"Promise?"

Legolas' smile widened,  
"Im shall gar- fast na nin ber, nin mellon."

Aletheio smiled and walked down the corridor, her hand still in Legolas'.

~~^w^~~

Okkayyy. So i finally found an elvish translator, and the story translations will be at the bottom of every chapter.

^w^

~Im shall gar- fast na nin ber, nith mellon~

I shall hold fast to my promise, my friend.

^w^

Thank you for your ongoing support! Although I wouldn't mind a few more reveiws. ;b


	6. Care- vamme láv- ( Do Not Yield )

~Chapter 6~

"Leo, get behind me." Legolas hissed.

Aletheio growled and kept her feet firmly planted as Orcs filed into the room.

"Leo, I got your back. Im gar- a ber a im thel- na cheb- ha."

"Im know cin ceri-." she whispered. Legolas smiled faintly and loosed the first arrow.

Leo stabbed an orc with one of her blades and threw another at one approaching the hobbits.

"4!" she heard Gimli say.

"7!" came the reply.

"9!" she shouted. Taking down three in a sweeping movement of her blades.

"That one's not dead yet!"

Aletheio turned back and found one of the three struggling to stand again.

Showing no mercy, she shoved a blade into it's chest, grimacing as it's black blood spattered onto her hands.

She had been going for a while now, and wasn't as fast as she was when the battle had begun. Slicing another Orc in the stomach, she failed to see the one behind her before it was too late.

Letting out a scream, she whipped round and saw a blade slicing through the air,

If she hadn't moved, it would have skewered her. But it cut her shallowly on her side.

Falling to the floor, Aletheio clasped her hand over it, trying to stem the blood and gagging when the black orc blood on her fingers mixed with her own.

She heard someone yell her name, and was not all that surprised when she felt two arms scoop her up, she was more surprised when she saw who it was.

"Boromir?"  
He shushed her and hurried to a secluded corner, he ripped a clean shirt of his to wrap around her waist and told her to sit there until the battle had ended.

Leo hissed as she applied some pressure to it and decided to leave it alone.

A chain crashed into the wall a few metres from her and she screamed again when she saw the ugly face of a cave troll staring at her. Without thinking, she launched one of her knives into it's nose and it stuck.

The thing screamed and grabbed its nose, unknowingly pushing the triangular knife deeper and causing it more pain.

Pippin ran past her and grabbed her hand, tugging her to her feet.

"Pippin! Oww!"

Aletheio ran along with the hobbit trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her side and the steady staining of Boromir's makeshift bandage.

Legolas shot the troll in the back of it's head and jumped off, seeing Aletheio hurt.  
"NO! Go to Aragorn!"

Legolas looked conflicted, switching his gaze from Leo lying on the floor to Estel battling the troll.

"I promised!" He yelled.

Aletheio narrowed her eyes. "And you did. I will survive this. But if you don't help now, Estel won't!"

Legolas nodded and ran to Aragorn, Estel had just grabbed a spear and had thrust it into the troll's chest. Legolas gave a cry and jumped, stabbing the troll in it's side with one of his daggers and using it to help him climb up to the thing's shoulder.

The troll brushed him off and hit Aragorn, causing him to go flying across the room. Frodo cried out and crawled to him.

The troll loomed closer to Isildur's heir and Aletheio threw several of her kunai into it's back. Merry and Pippin threw stones, but they did nothing to the tough hide of the troll.

Frodo saw it's shadow on the wall and started running. It blocked his way with it's spear and Frodo was backed up in a corner. Frodo scrabbled at the wall and gulped.

The troll grinned and thrust his spear into Frodo's chest.

"Aahh!"  
"Frodo? FRODO!" Sam was in a state, Thwacking a Orc over the head with a frying pan, he redoubled his efforts to force his way to Frodo.

Aletheio watched in stunned silence as the hobbits leapt onto the troll's head and started stabbing it. Aletheio drew her blades again and clawed her way to Aragorn.

She shook him, but his head flopped to the side lifelessly. Gulping back her fear, she bent her head close to his ear;

"Care- vamme láv-. Care- -yes an me, care- -yes an Arwen."

Aragorn stirred and tangled his hand in her curls.

Leo drew back in surprise.

"Arwen?"

Leo smacked him in the face lightly.

His eyes opened and Aletheio looked at him, slightly disgusted.

"I'm not Arwen. And be grateful I won't tell Elrond about this."

"I am so sorry Leo."

Aletheio hugged him to her chest, a few tears squeezed out.

"Frodo is dead."

Aragorn's eyes widened.

"No!"

He pushed out of her arms and hurried to Frodo.

"No no no no no."

He turned Frodo over, pressing his head to Frodo's chest.

Frodo gasped for breath and Sam ran to him.

"He's alive." Sam kneeled near Frodo and clutched his hand.

"I'm all right! I'm not hurt!"

Aragorn looked down in confusion.  
"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf smiled and leant on his staff.

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo looked down and undid his shirt, revealing a shiny plate of glittering metal.  
"Mithril. You are full of surprises Mister Baggins."

Aletheio smiled, she wished that she could capture that moment and take it out and away from danger so they could hug in peace.

Unfortunately, she could not, and they were still in danger.

The sounds of ocrs echoed around the hallways and Gandalf raised his staff.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"

~~^w^~~

Aletheio shielded the hobbits from most of the orcs, Wincing whenever she put pressure on her leg. They were almost completely surrounded, Then a large booming sound was heard and a red light grew on the other side of the hall.

A deep growl echoed around the empty space and the Fellowship stared at the light.

"What is this new devilry?"

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world, this is a foe beyond any of you, run!"

Aletheio heard her footsteps echo in her mind and felt the stabbing pain in her side grow. They ran down a flight of stairs that ended in a chasm and Boromir just avoided falling in.

Aletheio tugged him away from the edge and down a different staircase.  
As she did, she heard Gandalf tell Aragorn to lead, and swallowed the burning lump in her throat.

She stumbled across a gap in the staircase and looked worriedly at the hobbits.

It was not too far for an elf or a man, but she worried for Gimli and the hobbits.

An orc arrow whistled past her ear and clattered down into the immeasurable depths of the canyon below. She bit her lip and saw that Legolas had already jumped it.

Aletheio waited for Gimli and Boromir to cross before she lunged for the other edge. The stone crumbled under her footsteps and Aragorn pulled her back.

"Gaah!" Estel wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to him.

Leo gave a small gasp of pain and he instantly drew back his arm.

"I'm sorry Leo. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll heal you when we get out."

Aletheio shook her head.  
"If we get out."

Frodo opened his mouth to argue, but a roar was heard from the other side of the hall. The pillars around the mine collapsed and the stairs shook.

"Stay there! Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward!"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND BY VALAR!"

Aletheio snapped, but did as he commanded anyway.

She clutched at his sleeve as the stairs slid forward, bridging the gap between them and their friends. Stumbling slightly, Aletheio fell and grabbed out at the ledge.

"Ahhhh!"

She felt a calloused hand grab her wrist and pull her up.

Breathing heavily, she rolled over and found herself face to face with-

"Boromir! We have to move!"

Aletheio coughed and stood up.

"Over the bridge! Fly!"

Gandalf yelled stomping his staff into the ground.

Aletheio stumbled again and ran across the bridge as fast as she could.

She made it to the other side and helped the others along as they passed her. She collapsed and saw the makeshift bandage peel off slightly to reveal a disgusting dark wound.

Legolas lifted her up slightly and she opened her eyes to see the balrog standing Gandalf off at the bridge. With the little of her strength left, she threw a kunai at the things face. - It melted before it even touched the foul thing.

The balrog didn't even blink at the blade that would have stabbed him in the eye. Gandalf had his sword out and was brandishing it in the flaming beast's face.

"YOU CANNOT PASS!"

Aletheio winced at the loud sound and held onto Legolas' sleeve.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! flame of Udûn!"

The balrog let out a roar and struck Gandalf with it's flaming sword. He blocked it with Glamdring and the sword shattered.

"Go back to the shadow."

The Balrog waved the whip and it crackled menacingly.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Gandalf struck the stone of the narrow bridge with his staff and it cracked.

Tears sprung into Aletheio's eyes. Somehow, she knew what what going to happen.

The rock broke off and the Balrog fell, but one of the tails of the whip latched around his ankle and he clutched at the edge of the rock.

Frodo fought to get to the struggling wizard, even resorting to hitting Aragorn in the stomach.

Gandalf watched with wide eyes.

"Fly you fools."

Aletheio screamed. Her cries mingling with Frodo's as their wordless grief filled the air.

She felt a smooth hand on her shoulder. For once, she let it sit there.

Her shoulders shook and tears ran down her cheeks.

She flung herself at Legolas and sobbed openly into his chest.

She cried for a moment, then an orc arrow almost hit her leg and she screamed again. Aragorn yelled at them to get moving and they sprinted out of the Mines of Moria.

Tears blinded Aletheio as she ran.  
' _Some dwarven welcome huh.'_ She thought to herself and she instantly regretted thinking it as new sobs tore out of her chest when she remembered Balin's Tomb. How is it that one could feel pain for a Dwarf they didn't even know?

They finally made it outside and Aletheio collapsed next to a boulder.

Pippin lay his head on her lap and she stroked his curly hair as he sobbed. Merry patted his hand and let his own tears fall.

Aletheio lay her head down on the rock behind her and breathed in deeply. Her wound was hurting her, and she was fairly certain that it was poisoned.

"Legolas, get them up."

Aletheio winced and tried to get up, groaning when her wound opened up again and the shirt weighed itself down with her blood.

Boromir looked over at her.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn said, reaching for Leo's hand.

She took it and was tugged to her feet, wincing as she put pressure on her left side. Aragorn frowned.

"Will you be able to make it to Lothlorien? I can get us to take turns carrying you."

Aletheio shook her head and stood up.

"I can do it. Just need to get another bandage." she murmured.

Aragorn passed her a strip of cloth and bound it over the old one for her. She winced when he pulled them a bit tighter than necessary but otherwise didn't complain.

Aragorn tied it and carefully draped her coat on her shoulders.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

Aletheio gritted her teeth and nodded.

Aragorn walked over to Frodo and Leo pointed some rather obscene finger gestures behind his back.

"F*cking hell. This hurts."

She felt a smooth hand slide down her arm.

"You won't make it to Lothlorien by yourself. Are you in need of assistance?"

"No." Aletheio snapped. But she ended up draping her arm around his shoulders to help herself walk anyway.

Exchanging a smile, Aletheio felt a flutter in her stomach.

Then she felt a smooth pair of lips on her cheek.

"It'll be okay. I got your back. Im ber."

~~^w^~~

Im gar- a ber a im thel- na cheb- ha.

~I made a promise and I intend to keep it.~

Im know cin ceri-.

~I know you do.~

Care- vamme láv-. Care- -yes an me, care- -yes an Arwen.  
~Do not yield. Do it for me, Do it for Arwen.

Im ber.

~I promise~


	7. Nin Mel (My Love)

~Chapter 7~

 _~Recap~_

" _F*cking hell. This hurts."_

 _She felt a smooth hand slide down her arm._

" _You won't make it to Lothlorien by yourself. Are you in need of assistance?"_

" _No." Aletheio snapped. But she ended up draping her arm around his shoulders to help herself walk anyway._

 _Exchanging a smile, Aletheio felt a flutter in her stomach._

 _Then she felt a smooth pair of lips on her cheek._

" _It'll be okay. I got your back. Im ber."_

 _~end recap~_

Leo froze for a minute before reaching for her blushing cheek.

She touched it for a second, and then curled her hand into a fist. She didn't know why, but feeling like this somehow made her feel like she was betraying Gandalf by feeling nice when he had just died.

But it felt good.

And Gandalf was her friend. He would want her to be happy.

Hesitantly, she wound her fingers between Legolas'.

He gave a soft smile to her and they entered Lorien together.

Side by side.

Like they should be.

~^w^~

Merry nudged Sam and Pippin when he saw Legolas and Leo holding hands. He said something and they broke out into giggles.

Leo blushed and drew her hand away from his.

Legolas continued but there was a slight tint in his cheeks.

Gimli turned to the hobbits and shouted after them.

"Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…"

Aletheio made a face. There were no witches when her and her dad had lived here. But that was a long time ago. And Galadriel wouldn't let any witches into her realm. Suddenly, Aletheio chuckled. HE THOUGHT GALADRIEL WAS A WITCH.

Gimli gave her a look, but she couldn't contain herself.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Suddenly, Gimli was surrounded by arrows, and Aletheio almost cried from laughter. She leaned heavily on Legolas and laughed, her blood loss making her either unaware or unconcerned with the fact that they were surrounded.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud that we could have shot him in the dark. The laughing helps too. But do try not to insult our lady again."

Aletheio giggled again and wiped a few tears away.

Legolas pushed her behind him and shielded her from most of the pointing arrows.

Aragorn stepped to the elf and they conversed in elvish.

Gimli stared at the many arrows pointed at him without moving.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back."

Haldir looked down on him with a stern gaze.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back."

He turned to Frodo. "Come, she is waiting."

~^w^~

Aletheio gasped when she saw Caras Galadhon for the first time in years.

She wondered if Galadriel still remembered her and Ilyana. And….. Nexxis.

She missed him. She remembered these very halls. She remembered running through them with her sister. Remembered getting caught by her dad whenever she tried to fire a bow.

It normally ended in disaster.

Galadriel smiled at Aletheio. She knew that elf. She felt Galadriel in her mind, and did not resist.

" _You have finally forgiven yourself. There was nothing you could have done. Nexxis would have wanted you to live your life to the fullest."_

Aletheio's hands balled into fists. Fingernails digging into her palms.

" _My time is mine to spend how I wish. And I have a lot of it. So do you."_

Galadriel nodded slightly.

" _Yes. But it is running out. And you should spend it with_ _him_ _. He always thought you two would end up together."_

Leo gritted her teeth.

" _Why is it that everyone is meddling with my mind? I just watched a wizard fall to his death in a freaking firepit! I'm sorry that I can't focus on a boyfriend!"_

Galadriel vanished from her mind.

Celeborn looked them over.

"Nine there are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

Aletheio looked up with fresh tears in her dark eyes.

Legolas touched her arm and she curled her fingers into his.

"He has fell through shadow." She looked at each member of the fellowship with sorrow. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

She bored her eyes into Boromir. To his credit, he did stand her gaze for a while. But he eventually looked to the floor. Aletheio could see him shaking.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She smiled at the company. Aletheio managed a weak one.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…"

" _Welcome back to Lothlorien. Mára ana have tye at-. Telepse celume."_

" _Thank you. Now get outta my head."_

" _How gracious."_

Aletheio could practically feel her smile, and it was mutual.

~^w^~

Aletheio returned to her old rooms after being tended by the healers in Lothlorien.

There were so many memories there. It just felt safer.

She walked through the rooms. They were exactly the same, but felt empty, cold. People had been in there. Nothing had even a speck of dust on it, and everything was clean. Aletheio was sure that she had a mess under her bed when she left.

Sighing, she opened her wardrobe. She wanted to change out of her already ruined tunic, but most of what she had in there was dresses.

"Oh, Ilyana. Always dresses."

She poked about in the back of the wardrobe and found a small dress tunic.

It was a pale blue and it had embroidered edges. The neckline dropped considerably, but nothing too extreme. It split at the hip and stopped a at about mid-calf.

Aletheio tried it on. She had to admit. She did miss being able to dress up.

Even though the dress was simple, it was pretty…... and clean.

Leo twirled around and instantly paled at the back of the dress. Or rather, lack of it. 95% of the dress was bare skin. The rest of it was lace.

Really. Revealing. Lace.

Suddenly the door burst opened and a blond elleth walked in. Aletheio blushed and hid herself. The elleth squealed and threw herself at her.

"EIO! I MISSED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER COME BACK FROM MIRKWOOD!"

"Nlaea!?"

The elf squeezed her tighter.

"YES!"

"One sec! I can't breathe! And I have a cut there!"

Nlaea set her down instantly and started gushing apologies.

"Do you need to see the healers?"

Aletheio sat on her bed.

"Nah, I already have. Anyway, Look at you! You're a Lothlorien maid! Wasn't this your dream?"

Nlaea nodded vigorously.  
"Yes yes yes! And I'm living my dream! I'm here to tell you that there is a small dance tomorrow night! And you're invited! Well, everyone is. I was just sent to tell you- that dress looks gorgeous on you! You should wear it!"

Aletheio smiled. It was hard to say no to Nlaea when she made that face.

"Fine. but I want you to meet my friends. I'm kinda stuck with em for a while."

Nlaea grinned and nodded. Smoothing out her silver dress, her and Aletheio walked out of the door, chatting happily.

~^w^~

Legolas bowed his head as heard a quiet lament for Gandalf.

They were starting up already? He knew that they would sing fully at night. Perhaps he would join. Maybe Leo would be there.

He shook the thought of her from his head. He found himself doing that often.

Legolas couldn't forget the feel of her skin underneath his lips. She was so soft. So young. And yet, he knew she was confused. He knew he was taking advantage of her muddled emotions. And he liked it. He hated the fact he enjoyed teasing her.

But how could he not? She was just so, so…..

Beautiful.

His fingers tightened on the jug that he was carrying.

Darting his eyes up and down her body, they snagged on her dress. Tunic? Dress.

It accentuated her curves and flared out slightly at her hips. They hung down in triangular flaps from her waist and stopped half-way between her knees and her ankles.

Aletheio blushed and he was brought back to the present.

"You look, umm….. Wonderful."

Rubbing her arm awkwardly, Aletheio flushed even brighter if that was even possible.

"Thanks? I think? Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to one of my old friends. This is Nlaea."

Legolas shook the elleth's hand and she smiled.

"Prince Legolas of the woodland realm. I hope you took care of Eio for me."

Legolas nodded,

"I think I took sufficient care of her. Once she stopped murdering orcs."

Nlaea giggled. "You should have seen her training with Luvon. She shredded all the target boards."

Aletheio rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. And action that accidentally made her split sleeves fall down by her sides. Legolas mentally shook his head. But he couldn't help staring.

"Half of that was Ilyana."

Nlaea raised an eyebrow and slowly exited the courtyard.

Aletheio looked around and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Lothlorien is beautiful isn't it? I forget how much I miss it."

Legolas smiled.

"It is rather amazing. Reminds me of a certain dark-haired elf."

Aletheio blushed again and slapped his arm lightly.

"You're the Prince of the woodland realm. I think you can do better to impress a lady."

Legolas leaned in.

"Like inviting her to a dance tonight?"

Aletheio gasped as he slid his hand down her arm and took her hand in his.

"I think that will do."

Legolas smirked and pushed a stray curl behind her ear, fingers brushing the point of it. Aletheio curled her hand into the front of his silver tunic.

"Oh stop teasing me. I wish- mrphh!"

Legolas silenced her by pressing his lips to hers.

After a few moments, he drew away. Aletheio whined and pouted.

"Your wish is my command, Nin Mel."

~^w^~

Mára ana have tye at-. Telepse celume

Good to have you back. Silverstream.

Nin Mel.

~My love.~


End file.
